Saft
by Aello
Summary: Jack und Daniel reden... über Sachen, über die zwei erwachsene und sich zugeneigte Männer so reden und tun... Slash!, Kink!, ER, PWP...


**Titel: **Saft  
**Rating:** R  
**Kurz-Inhalt:** Jack und Daniel reden... über Sachen, über die zwei erwachsene und sich zugeneigte Männer so _reden_ und _tun_...  
**Pairing:** Jack/Daniel  
**Spoiler: **Upgrades (4.03)  
**Staffel: **8  
**Type: **Slash, Kink, ER, Humor, erwähnte ich Kink, PWP

**Anmerkungen: **Die Idee hatte ich, nachdem ich Lenaris "Wie du mir, so ich dir" gelesen hatte und nachts mal bei "Domian" hängen geblieben war, wo eine Anruferin ziemlich interessante Sachen über Obst, Honig und deren Auswirkung auf diverse Körperflüssigkeiten zu erzählen hatte... Das Lied, das Jack zitiert ist von Police und heißt "De dododo, de dadada". 1977 als Single und 1980 auf dem Album "Zenyatta Mondatta" erschienen; Originaltext frei übersetzt. (-;

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

_Komm schon, nimm eine Flasche, schüttle sie,  
Laß sie überschäumen, mach sie auf  
Gieß ein wenig Zucker über mich  
Oh, im Namen der Liebe  
Gieß ein wenig Zucker über mich  
Komm schon, setz mich in Brand  
Gieß ein wenig Zucker über mich  
Oh, ich kann nicht genug kriegen  
Ich bin heiß, klebrig-süß  
Von meinem Kopf bis zu den Zehen, yeah_

Def Leppard,Pour Some Sugar on me

**Daniels Wohnung, Samstag abends**

Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, der langsam geöffnet wird. Leises Klappern von Glas auf Glas, ein Schraubdeckel wird geöffnet.

"Daniel..."

"Hmm?"

"Was... was machst du da?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich, Jack? Du sitzt gemütlich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen auf meinem Sofa mit einer doch recht beeindruckenden Erektion für einen Mann deines Alters und ich sitze auf Knien zwischen deinen gespreizten Schenkeln auf dem Boden. Und nun die Viertel-Million-Dollar-Frage..."

"Daniel?"

"Ja, Jack?"

"Sonst sage ich das ja nicht, aber..."

"Was aber?"

"Keine Witze über mein Alter, klar? Aber ansonsten kannst du den Mund ruhig voll nehmen..."

"Ja?"

"Ja, und... Daniel, was machst du mit dem... Honig?"

"Laß dich überraschen!"

"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, daß das eine Riesensauerei wird?"

"Weil wir fast immer eine Riesensauerei machen, wenn wir auf einem _Sofa_ Sex haben?"

"Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, daß ich es liebe, wenn du mir nicht widersprichst?"

"Laß mich mal überlegen... Eigentlich sagst du das nur, wenn wir Sex haben..."

"Daniel..."

"Ja, Jack?"

"Halt den Mund und fang endlich an..."

"Sir, jawohl, Sir..."

_leise Kuß- und Schmatz-Geräusche_

"Hmmm, Danny... nicht aufhören..."

"Vorsicht, Jack... gleich wird's... klebrig..."

"Ach nee...aaah..."

_Schleckgeräusche_

"Hmmm... _so_ schmeckt der Honig doch gleich doppelt so süß..."

**Zehn Minuten später**

_leises Keuchen und Kußgeräusche_

"Alles klebrig..."

"Das liegt nicht nur am Honig, Jack..."

"Ich weiß... aber... wie bist du überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, mein kleiner Linguist?"

"Klein? Klein! Wenn ich jetzt ein Maßband hole, dann..."

_schmatzendes Kußgeräusch_

"Daniel, mein... Großer... Laß uns ins Schlafzimmer gehen, dann können wir das in aller Ruhe ausdiskutieren."

"Du willst _jetzt_ reden?"

"Wir können auch was anderes machen."

"So? Zum Beispiel?"

"Du bist der Anthropologe, Daniel. Dir wird sicher etwas einfallen, was zwei gesunde, erwachsene, willige und bereite Männer in einem Bett tun können, oder?"

"Da kannst du drauf wetten, mein..."

"...wehe du sagst nun "Kleiner"... es ist ganz alleine deine Schuld, daß er nun so jämmerlich verschrumpelt aussieht!"

"Mein großer, starker General."

"Mein allzeit bereiter Lieblings-Archäologe."

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"Schlafzimmer!"

"Ich liebe es, wenn du so mit mir redest!"

"Erinnere mich bei der nächsten Einsatzbesprechung daran."

"Mit Vergnügen, _Schätzchen_!"

Kleiderrascheln, das Sofa knarzt ein wenig 

"Prima, _Hasi_!"

"Ach leck mich am Arsch, Daniel!"

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Jack."

"Daniel, hat dir schon mal wer gesagt, daß du ein perverses Schwein bist?"

"Das sagt der Richtige..."

"Grins' nicht so anzüglich."

"Beim Gedanken daran, wie du _deine_ Zunge in..."

"Daniel!"

"Na hör mal, _wer_ hatte denn seine Zunge...?"

_Kußgeräusche_

"Und jetzt: Schlafzimmer, Danny."

"Eye, eye, Sir!"

**Jacks Wohnung, Samstagabend, eine Woche später**

"Und du bist sicher, daß du den Passionsfrucht-Litschi-Saft nicht wenigstens mal versuchen willst, Jack?"

"Nee, aber wenn du schon in der Küche bist, kannst du mir ja ein Bier mitbringen."

"Ich habe eine Pitahaya mitgebracht, magst du nicht auch ein Stück?"

"Pitta-was?"

"Drachenfrucht. Magst du ein Stück?"

"Nö."

"Oder ein Stück Papaya?"

_leises Gegrummel_

"Vielleicht ein Stück Mango oder eine Orange?"

der Kühlschrank wird geöffnet und wieder geschlossen, Schubladen, Küchenschranktüren und Geschirr klappern

"Sag mal, Daniel, sehe ich wie ein _Äffchen_ aus?"

"Eigentlich nicht, aber..."

"Aber was?"

"Nichts. Hier ist dein Bier"

**Jacks Schlafzimmer, später**

_Bettdecke und Kopfkissen rascheln leise_

"Sag mal, Daniel..."

"Hmmm..."

"Findest du mich eigentlich _alt_?"

"Bitte?"

"Ob du mich alt findest?"

_leises Seufzen_

"Sag schon."

"Jack, es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

"Ich weiß, aber gestern nacht hat es dir auch nichts ausgemacht, mich zu wecken."

_Seufzen_

"Bitte Danny, kannst du nicht ein bißchen aufwachen?"

_Kopfkissen und Bettdecke rascheln abermals, diesmal lauter_

"Hmmmm... Also, wie war die Frage?"

"Ob du mich alt findest?"

"Jack, ich weiß daß du fast 50 bist; 9 Jahre älter als ich."

"Ich weiß, daß du weißt, wie alt ich bin, aber das war ja auch nicht meine Frage."

"Ob ich dich alt finde."

"Genau."

"Und warum willst du das wissen?"

"Einfach so."

_Seufzen_ "Okay." _Erneutes Seufzen_ "Nein, ich finde dich nicht alt."

"Findest du mich noch... attraktiv?"

"Jack, wenn ich dich _nicht_ attraktiv fände, dann hättest du das vorher ziemlich schnell gemerkt."

"Hm."

"Ich finde dich ausgesprochen attraktiv, Jack, ich liebe jedes einzelne graue Haar an dir, jede Narbe und die kleinen Fältchen um die Augen, wenn du lachst."

"Hm."

"Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann finde ich dich heute mit deinen silber-grauen Haaren wesentlich attraktiver als vor zehn Jahren, als wir uns kennenlernten."

"Echt?"

"Ja, und wenn wir schon dabei sind... Mal ganz ehrlich, Jack. Kann es sein, daß du, als ich wieder von Abydos auf die Erde kam, deine Haare blondiert hattest?"

"Ähm..." _undeutliches Gemurmel_

"_Das_ fand ich total affig."

Undeutliches Gemurmel und leises Kichern

**Ein wenig später**

"Findest du, ich sollte abnehmen?"

"Abnehmen?"

"Schließlich bin ich nicht mehr der jüngste. Und seit ich General bin und nicht mehr raus muß, habe ich doch sicher zugelegt?"

"Jack, du hast vielleicht 100 oder 200 Gramm zugelegt, aber soll ich dir was sagen? Ich finde das sexy an dir. Sehr, sehr sexy..."

_leises Rascheln unter der Bettdecke, leise Kußgeräusche_

"Daniel..."

"Sehr sexy..."

Tiefes Luftholen 

"Hmm..."

"Danny..."

"Hm..."

"Danny."

"Hmmm?"

"Daniel!"

"Hm?"

"Du findest mich also nicht zu alt?"

"Nein."

"Und auch nicht zu dick?"

"Nein."

"Warum wolltest du dann unbedingt, daß ich heute abend von deinem Obst esse?"

"Wollte ich unbedingt, daß du von meinem Obst ißt?"

"Ja."

"Echt?"

Tiefes Einatmen 

"Daniel Jackson!"

"Jack O'Neill?"

"Doktor!"

"General?"

_zweistimmiges Seufzen_

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du nimmst mich nicht ernst."

"Uhu, Jack, vor einer Stunde hat sich das noch ganz anders angehört."

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Daniel! Du Tier!"

"Klar, du konntest einfach nicht genug kriegen vom Genommenwerden."

"Daniel, nimm deine Hand da weg, ich muß mit dir reden."

_Seufzen_ "Okay, Jack, ich bin ganz Ohr."

"Warum wolltest du unbedingt, daß ich von deinem Obst esse?"

"Ich wollte es nicht _unbedingt_. Ich habe gelesen, daß, wenn man viel Obst ißt, der Samen nicht so bitter schmeckt."

"Du findest mein Sperma zu bitter?"

"Manchmal ist es etwas bitter, ja."

"Du findest es eklig?"

"Nein, ich finde es nicht eklig."

"Aber du findest es zu bitter?"

"Jack, ich liebe deinen Schwanz. Du hast einen wundervollen, großen, steifen Schwanz. Vielleicht nicht gerade jetzt in diesem Moment, aber so generell. Ich liebe es, von dir gefickt zu werden. Ich liebe es, wenn du in mir kommst. Egal, wo in mir! Und wenn ich dein Sperma so eklig fände, wie du suggerierst, ich würde, dann wäre ich auch nicht so scharf drauf, dir ständig einen zu blasen."

"Hm."

"Ich habe eben festgestellt, daß du manchmal _ein wenig_ bitter schmeckst. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, daß du ein Zyniker bist?"

"Daniel!"

"Jack."

"Du hast mir gerade erzählt, daß du mein Sperma eklig findest und dann machst du auch noch Witze über mich!"

"Jack, mein großer... starker... standfester... geliebter... haariger... muskulöser... General..."

"Ich bin _nicht_ bestechlich!"

"Willst du behaupten, ich versuche, mich bei dir einzuschleimen?"

"Wäre es dafür nicht ein wenig zu spät?"

"Mein Gott, wir liegen nackt in einem Bett."

"Und du hast sogar einen Ständer."

"Betrachte es als Kompliment. Das passiert mir nicht bei jedem nackten Mann, der mir begegnet."

"Liegen öfter nackte Kerle in deinem Bett?"

"Nein. Zumindest keine, die ich nicht eingeladen hätte."

"Und das nach allem, was du über mein Sperma gesagt hast!"

"Kann es sein, daß du nachtragend bist?"

"Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Noch nie gewesen. Als ob _ich_ nachtragend wäre!"

"Nein, wie komm ich nur drauf?"

"Du würdest dir auch Gedanken machen, wenn ich behaupten würde, ich finde dein Sperma eklig."

"Findest du mein Sperma eklig?"

"Nein!"

"Na, da bin ich..."

"Obwohl..."

"Jack..."

"Manchmal schmeckst du _irgendwie_..."

"Du bist unfair."

"Jetzt bin _ich_ unfair, wenn ich sage, daß dein..."

"Ich habe nie gesagt, daß ich finde, daß dein Sperma eklig..."

"... Samen bitter schmeckt..."

"Jack!"

"Daniel?"

"Manchmal schmeckt dein Sperma bitter. Das ist eine Tatsache. Wenn man viel Obst ißt und Saft trinkt, soll es weniger bitter schmecken, habe ich gelesen."

"Wo ließt man denn sowas? In der Monatszeitschrift für schwule Archäologen?"

"Ganz sicher nicht im Magazin für schwule Offiziere! Du bist manchmal so ein Idiot, Jack."

"Du kannst mich auch mal."

_heftiges Bettdecken- und Kissenrascheln_

**Eine Weile später**

"Daniel?"

"Danny?"

"Schläfst du schon?"

"Ja, Jack, tief und fest."

"Tut mir leid, ich bin manchmal wirklich ein Idiot."

"Stimmt."

"Daniel."

_leises Rascheln von Kissen und Bettdecke_

"Tut mir leid, Jack. Ich bin manchmal auch nicht besser."

_undeutliches Gegrummel_

"Selber... Grummel, grummel..."

_Seufzen_ "Wie war denn das jetzt mit dem Obst?"

"Obst macht den Samen ein wenig süßer. Wenn man viel Scharfes oder Bitteres ißt, schmeckt der Samen dann eben auch bitter. Das Wenigste im Ejakulat sind ja Samenzellen. Verschiedene Bestandteile, ein wenig von diesem, ein wenig von jenem, Proteine, und so weiter."

"Und wenn ich mehr Obst essen würde, wäre mein Samen süßer?"

"Ja."

"Naja. Es käme auf einen Versuch an."

"Sag mal, Jack..."

"Hmm?"

"Dich macht das an, oder?"

"Was denn?"

"Wenn wir so reden?"

"Wie kommst du denn da drauf, Daniel?"

"Meine überragende Kombinationsgabe."

"Deine überragende Kombinationsgabe. Denkst du?"

"Oder willst du mir erzählen, daß _das_ deine Waffe ist?"

"Mhm... genau..."

"So, so... eine Waffe."

"Und was für 'ne Waffe das ist! Darauf kannst du wetten, Daniel! Geladen und entsichert..."

"Hast du denn einen Waffenschein dafür?"

"Noch nicht. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, werde ich morgen früh einen Termin auf der Krankenstation machen, um mir meine Leistungsfähigkeit attestieren zu lassen und im Anschluß gehe ich dann ins Büro des Sheriffs..."

"Das will ich sehen..."

"Ja?"

"Mmhm... Nimmst du mich mit?"

_Die Bettdecke raschelt, eine Schublade wird aufgezogen und etwas klappert leise. _

"Licht, Daniel."

_Ein leises Klicken, die Schublade wird wieder geschlossen und die Bettdecke raschelt erneut._

"Mitnehmen? Ich kann dich..."

_Lautes Stöhnen_ "Oh, mon..."

"... _nehmen_."

"... dieu!"

"Jetzt gleich und nicht erst morgen..."

_Unterdrücktes Stöhnen_ "Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, daß ich deine Hände liebe, Jack?"

"Ständig."

"Oh... oooohh... aber... ohh...du machst mich wahnsinnig..."

"Ich liebe es, wenn du sprachlos bist..."

"Und ich hasse es, wenn du Dinge versprichst, die du nicht hältst..."

"Geduld, mein..." _Kuß_ "...großer..." _Kuß_ "... starker..." _Kuß_ "... intelligenter..." _Kuß_ "... geliebter Linguist. Ich will ja deinen Luxuskörper nicht beschädigen, nur weil es dir mal wieder nicht schnell genug gehen kann..."

"Verd... oooh... Jaaack..."

"Hey, Daniel, wo bleibt deine Eloquenz?" _Leises, kehliges Lachen_ "Halte mich nicht für unhöflich, Worte sind schwer zu finden. Sie sind bloß Blankoschecks, die ich nicht unterschrieben habe, von den Banken des Chaos in meinem Kopf. Und wenn mir ihre Sprachgewalt entgeht, fesselt mich ihre Logik und überwältigt mich..."

_Stöhnen, tiefes Einatmen_ "De dododo, de dadada, ist alles, was ich zu sagen habe..."

"Ich bin immer wieder von dir beeindruckt, Daniel. Deine Konzentrationsfähigkeit scheint ja wirklich kaum Grenzen zu haben. Und ich dachte schon, um dich abzulenken, bräuchte ich dir nur einen Finger in den..."

"Jack!"

"Daniel?"

"Was denn?"

"Willst du quatschen oder was?"

_Kußgeräusch_

"Sag mir, was du willst, Daniel."

"Baisé moi, Jack! Mach's mir!"

"Ja...?"

"Ich will mehr als nur den Finger..."

"Da gibt man dir den kleinen Finger..."

"... und ich will gleich den Schwanz."

"So...?"

_Stöhnen_ "Mhm... jaaa... Jaaack..."

_Leises, rhythmisches Rascheln des Bettzeugs_

"Gut für dich, Daniel?"

"Plus lant, Jack, lang-sa-mer..."

"Grad' konnt's dir nicht schnell genug gehen... und jetzt... Ungh... Daniel!"

"_Du_ hast mich doch gefragt, wie ich..."

_Kußgeräusch_

"Langsam genug?"

"Hmmm... oui..."

_Eine Weile Schweigen, rhythmisches Rascheln des Bettzeugs, Kußgeräusche, leises Stöhnen, Seufzen und zustimmendes Gemurmel_

"Du fühlst dich verdammt gut an..."

"Du auch, Jack..."

"Hmmm... Nicht, Daniel... ich... ich will noch nicht kommen..."

"Aber ich. Laß dich gehen, Jack... Ich will spüren, wie du in mir kommst..."

"Daniel..."

"Komm schon..."

"Ich... ohh... Danny... verdammt, ich..."

"Du wirst gleich kommen, Jack... Ganz tief in mir..."

"Daniel..."

"Komm für mich, Jack... "

"Hände weg von deinem Schwanz, Daniel. Nur so!"

"Jaaack..."

"Hände! Weg!"

"Spielverderber!"

"Soll ich dich fesseln?"

"Macht dich das an, Jack? Dir sowas vorzustellen? Dir vorzustellen, ich wäre hier an dein Bett gefesselt... nackt... mit gespreizten Beinen... Völlig hilflos... dir und deinen... perversen Wünschen... vollkommen... wehrlos ausgeliefert..."

"Verdammt, Daniel..." _Stöhnen_

"Du könntest mit mir... alles anstellen, was dir in den Sinn kommt... ohne daß ich mich... wehren kann... du könntest... mich benutzen..."

"Wie... wie kannst du solche Sachen sagen?"

_kehliges Lachen_ "Weil es sicher ist, Jack. Weil ich weiß, daß du mir nie weh tun würdest. Weil es mich anmacht, zu sehen, wie du versuchst, dich dagegen zu wehren, weil du es _irgendwie_ moralisch verwerflich findest, obwohl es dich tierisch anmacht... Weil es nur eine Phantasie ist, von der kein anderes lebendes Wesen dies- oder jenseits des Stargates weiß... Und wenn wir uns bei der nächsten Einsatzbesprechung wieder in die Haare kriegen, und das werden wir unweigerlich, werde ich irgendwann wie nebenbei den Satz 'das stellst du dir so vor' einfließen lassen. Und du wirst dich daran erinnern, wie wir hier in _deinem_ Haus... auf _unserem_ Bett gelegen sind, auf feuchtem Bettzeug, das nach dir und mir und Sex und Schweiß gerochen hat... Du wirst daran denken, wie du mich langsam gefickt hast... wie verdammt _gut_ es sich angefühlt hat, als du mich genommen hast... und wie du ganz tief in mir gekommen bist..."

"Daniel, ich... oh, verdammt..."

"Sag es, Jack! Sag, daß du in mir kommen wirst..."

"Ich werde in dir kommen, Daniel... und dann... dann wirst du in mir kommen..."

"Ich liebe es, wenn du _so_ redest..."

"Ich weiß..."

Stöhnen, feuchte Kußgeräusche, Rascheln von Bettzeug, Klatschen von nackter Haut auf nackte Haut 

"Daniel... ich... jetzt..." _zweistimmiges Stöhnen_ "Danny... Danny... Danny..." _Keuchen_

"Jaaack... schnell... _vite, vite_!"

_Keuchen, Rascheln vom Bettzeug, Schmatzen_

"Mon dieu, Jacques, ... suce moi, vas-y, suce moi!" _Stöhnen_

_Keuchen_ "Ich liebe es, wenn du so scharf bist, daß du anfängst, französisch zu reden..."

"Nicht quatschen, Jack... Pas déraisonné... Oh..."

_heftiges Schlecken und Schmatzen_

"Oh, Jacques, c'est bon... Mhm, comme ça, oui... Je, je... vais... Oh... Ooh... Oooh... Ooooh... Jack!" _Stöhnen_

_Eine Weile nur heftiges Keuchen und tiefes Atmen_

_Undeutliches Gemurmel_

"Hm?"

_tiefes Luftholen_ "Ich sagte, du schmeckst auch nicht grad nach Veilchenpastillen."

"Woher weißt du, wie Veilchenpastillen schmecken?"

"_Du_ hast doch neulich gemeint, es könnte nicht schaden, wenn ich mal mit meiner _femininen_ Seite in Berührung käme."

"Und da lutschst du Veilchenpastillen? Hättest du nicht einfach einen Martha-Stewart-Katalog lesen können?"

_Kichern und das Rascheln des Bettzeugs_

"Meine Nana fuhr total auf die Dinger ab, und als ich noch ganz klein war, hat sie mich damit immer gefüttert..."

"Und ich dachte schon, ich müßte mir Sorgen machen..."

"Hmm..."

_Kußgeräusch_

"Müde, Jack?"

"Hmm.. Befriedigt, Daniel?"

"Voll und Ganz... Ich sollte öfter versuchen, dich dazu zu bringen, Obst zu essen..."

_leises Schnarchen_

"Jack?"

"Ich liebe dich, Jack."

"Hmm... liebe dich auch, Daniel..."

**Knapp eine Woche später, Daniels Wohnung, Freitag abends, 19:40**

_Türklingeln, die Türe wird geöffnet_

"Hallo Daniel."

"Hallo Sam, komm doch rein."

_Die Türe fällt ins Schloß_

"Danke."

"Kann ich dir was zu Trinken anbieten? Einen Saft, Bier, Wein, Wasser?"

"Eigentlich..."

"Ich habe mich eben erst rasiert und wollte gerade noch schnell duschen."

"Na gut, dann warte ich eben."

"Doch was zu Trinken?"

"Wenn du mir ein Wasser hättest, Daniel?"

"Klar, Sam. Einen Moment."

"Daniel, was machst du mit einem Glas Honig im Wohnzimmer?"

_Kühl-, Schranktüren und Gläser klappern_

"Bitte?"

"_Da_ steht ein Glas Honig."

"Dein Wasser."

"Danke."

"Ach so, der Honig. Ich hatte gestern abend so trockene Lippen und Honig ist da ein gutes Hausmittel."

"Und das hilft?"

"Ja, macht unglaublich geschmeidige Lippen, solltest du unbedingt mal ausprobieren!"

_Lachen_

"Werde ich bei Gelegenheit machen, Daniel. Und jetzt ab in die Dusche mit dir! Wir sind sowieso schon spät dran. Der General wird sicher die ganze Zeit jammern, bis wir endlich die Steaks haben, daß er so lange auf uns warten mußte. Wenn du Pech hast, wird er es wieder an dir auslassen und dir den ganzen Abend Vorwürfe machen."

"Tja Sam, das scheint wohl mein Schicksal zu sein, mir Jacks Gejammer anzuhören."

**Walkabout Pub & Grill, 20:25**

_Typische Bar- und Restaurant-Geräusche im Hintergrund; Reden und Lachen, das Klappern von Besteck, Tellern und Gläsern, Musik, die irgendwo zwischen Rock und Country anzusiedeln ist, Geräusche von Billard-Tischen_

"Hallo Daniel, Carter. Auch schon da?"

"Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, Daniel?"

"Stimmt, du hast mich gewarnt, Sam."

"Hattet ihr Schwierigkeiten, den Weg zu finden, oder was? T und ich sitzen uns hier seit Stunden den Allerwertesten breit."

"Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß mein, wie du es nennst "Allerwertester" in den letzten zwanzig Minuten breiter geworden ist, O'Neill."

"Ja, ja..."

"Nun, es ist nicht das O'Malley's..."

"Naja, Sam, ich glaube nicht, daß wir uns da noch mal blicken lassen können..."

"Das sagt der Richtige!"

"Du warst auch nicht gerade unbeteiligt, Jack."

"Ich bedau're, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein."

"Tja, T, da hast du wirklich was verpaßt, man!"

"Guten Abend! Darf ich Ihre Getränkebestellung entgegennehmen?"

"Ja, für mich bitte eine Diätcola."

"Ich hätte gerne ein Glas Merlot."

"Ein großes Wasser, bitte."

"Noch einen Maracuja-Saft, bitte."

"Gerne, kommt sofort."

"Kein Bier, General?"

"Nein, Carter. Auf Daniels Wunsch. Und wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen, daß Sie außerhalb der Basis meinen Rang weglassen sollen, _Sam_?"

"In Ordnung, Gen... Jack. Daniel?"

"Äh... Nun..." _Räuspern_ "Jack hat mir versprochen, mich nachher abzusetzen."

"So sorgt das SGC für seine hochkarätigen Leistungsträger, Carter."

"Und wer bringt _Sie_ heim, Sir?"

"O'Neill bringt sich selbst heim, Carter."

"Du hast es erfaßt, T! _Ich_ muß wieder alles alleine machen."

"Sie sind auch der General."

_allgemeines Gelächter_

"Keiner hat Respekt vor mir!"

"Das liegt vielleicht daran, daß auf Ihrer Lederjacke keine Rangabzeichen sind, Sir... Jack."

"Aber sie sieht dafür sehr schick aus."

"Vielen Dank, Daniel! Reicht es dir nicht, mich hier zuerst halb verhungern zu lassen? Mußt du dann auch noch Witze über meine Jacke machen? Was kommt denn als nächstes?"

"Was als nächstes kommt?"

"Ich glaube, Daniel Jackson, als nächstes kommen unsere Getränke!"

**Eine halbe Stunde später**

"Also, die Steaks bei O'Malley's waren deutlich besser."

"Und größer."

"Und die Pommes waren auch besser, Daniel."

"Du sagst ja gar nichts, T?"

"Ich bin mit meinem Steak zufrieden, Carter."

"Naja... schlecht ist das Steak wirklich nicht."

"Die Kräuterbutter war einen Tick würziger..."

"Daniel!"

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, daß wir nicht mehr ins O'Malley's können, Jack!"

"Ach nein? _Du_ hast doch die Schlägerei provoziert!"

"Und _du_ hast mitgemacht!"

"Aber nur, weil du angefangen hast!"

"Daniel Jackson, O'Neill!"

"Eigentlich ist es Sams Schuld, Jack."

"Hey, wieso soll es jetzt plötzlich _meine_ Schuld sein, Jungs?"

"Weil Sie mit dem Billard spielen angefangen haben, Carter."

"Der Streit hat doch erst angefangen, als sich Daniel das 'Weichei' nicht gefallen lassen wollte, Sir!"

"Nein, Sam, eigentlich hat es schon auf der Basis angefangen."

"Stimmt, Daniel. Es war die Idee des Generals, ein Steak essen zu gehen!"

"Nachdem Sie einen Protein-Flash hatten, Carter!"

_Husten_

"Verschluck dich nicht an deinem _proteinreichen_, blutigen Steak, Daniel!"

"Protein-Flash, Jack?"

"Ich erinnere mich dunkel, daß die Worte "Ich brauche frisches Protein" fielen!

"Es lag an den Armbändern, General! Durch die gesteigerte Leistungsfähigkeit hatten unsere Körper auch einen erhöhten Bedarf an Energie-Zufuhr. Daniel hat die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Schoko- und Müsliriegel geknabbert und..."

"Carter. Ich weiß!"

"Euer Verhalten ist höchst merkwürdig."

"Du bringst es auf den Punkt, T."

"Trink deinen _Saft_, Jack und laß uns essen."

"Sir, ich denke, Daniel hat recht. Wir sollten nicht riskieren, hier auch noch rauszufliegen."

**Zwei Stunden später in Daniels Wohnung**

_Keuchen und Stöhnen_

"Ich wäre fast gestorben, Jack, als du "Protein-Flash" gesagt hast."

"Ja?"

"Mhmm."

"Ich bin froh, daß du nicht gestorben bist."

"Ich auch."

_Kußgeräusch_

"Ich hätte zu gerne Sams Gesicht gesehen, als ich eben meine Portion frisches Protein bekommen habe..."

"Daniel..."

_Kissen und Bettdecke rascheln leise_

"Ich... ich würde dich niemals kompromittieren, Jack."

"Ich weiß, aber..."

"Es ist dir unangenehm, wenn ich über Sam rede, wenn wir im Bett sind."

"Ja."

"Die Zat'arc-Sache?"

"Hm..."

"Jack, ich..."

"Ich möchte nicht darüber reden, Daniel. Nicht jetzt, nicht _hier_. Nicht nachdem wir..."

"Es tut mir leid, Jack."

"Komm her, Daniel."

**Eine halbe Stunde später**

_Bettzeug und Klamotten rascheln leise, ein Reisverschluß wird zugezogen_

"Du gehst schon?"

"Schlaf weiter, Daniel. Ich muß morgen früh raus, noch ein paar Sachen im Büro erledigen."

"Bleib' doch, wir können zusammen hinfahren."

"Daniel..." _leises Seufzen_

_Das Bettzeug raschelt_

"Ich weiß, Jack, aber..."

"Nichts aber, Daniel. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf! Du schläfst aus und wehe ich merke, du liest was anderes als die Zeitung..."

"In Ordnung, General."

"Hey, wer bist du und was hast du mit Daniel gemacht?"

_Lachen_ "Frag lieber, was du mit mir gemacht hast..."

"Vielleicht sollte ich dich vor der nächsten Einsatzbesprechung einfach mal unter vier Augen sprechen, damit du nicht so widerspenstig bist."

"Ich bin nicht widerspenstig."

"Bist du."

"Bin ich nicht."

"Bist du."

"Nicht."

"Doch."

_Kußgeräusch_

"Ich komm am Nachmittag vorbei und dann bringen wir endlich den Gartenzaun in Ordnung."

"Manchmal klingen wir wie ein altes Ehepaar, Jack."

_leises Lachen_

"Einige der alten Ehepaare, die ich kenne, Daniel, klingen ganz anders."

"Ja? Das liegt sicher daran, daß die keinen Sex mehr miteinander haben. Außerdem können wir auch ganz anders."

"Oh ja! Aber jetzt muß ich los..."

_Das Bettzeug raschelt, eine Türklinke knarrt leise_

"Jack, was machen wir eigentlich, nachdem wir den Gartenzaun fertig haben?"

"Was wir danach machen? Da gehen wir in die Mall, eine riesige Menge Obst einkaufen. Und dann wollen wir mal testen, ob deine Theorie was taugt."

**Cheyenne Mountain, Montag Mittag, zur Essenszeit**

_typische Kantinengeräusche; Teller- und Besteck-Klappern, halblaute Gespräche, Gelächter, vereinzeltes Husten und das obligatorische "Mahlzeit"_

"Hallo Daniel, General."

"Hallo Sam."

"Carter."

"Setz dich doch, Sam."

"Danke."

"Das einzig Gute am Montag ist, daß es in der Kantine keine Reste gibt."

"Da haben sie Recht, Sir. Guten Appetit!"

"Danke, gleichfalls."

"Ebenfalls."

"Danke."

_Eine Weile "gefräßige Stille"_

"Kommst du voran mit deinen Übersetzungen?"

"Naja, ich mache langsame Fortschritte. Ich habe nur wenige Referenzen in den Datenbanken gefunden und muß daher die Suche ausweiten, neue Kriterien hinzunehmen. Wenn ich es schaffe, einen verwandten Dialekt zu finden und Querverweise herzustellen, dann bin ich einen entscheidenden Schritt weiter. Wenn ich mehr Personal hätte und nicht alles alleine machen müßte, könnte ich wesentlich effektiver arbeiten."

"Daniel, du hast einen Mitarbeiter."

"Äh..."

"Das dachte ich auch, Sir. Was ist mit ihm, mit diesem... Wie hieß er doch gleich?"

"Danner, Carter. Dr. Donovan Danner."

"Ja, was ist mit ihm?"

"Der gute Doktor ist seit gestern krank geschrieben, Carter. Nachdem er letzte Woche mit Daniel und SG-13 von diesem Urwald-Planeten zurück war, sah er ja noch ganz gut aus. Es hat wohl erst vorgestern angefangen. Und zuerst dachte Dr. Lam, er hätte sich was eingefangen, das verdächtig wie Dschungelfieber oder weiß der Henker was aussah."

"Nun ja..."

"Dabei hat der Kerl einfach nur eine Stauballergie und ist gegen Daniels Wälzer allergisch."

_Lachen_

"Ich finde das nicht lustig, Jack. Schließlich hatte ich auch mal eine schlimme Allergie."

"Warum ist das vorher nicht aufgefallen?"

"Was, daß Daniel eine Allergie hat?"

"Nein, Sir, daß _Danner_ eine hat!"

"Ganz einfach, Sam, weil sie praktisch spontan aufgetreten ist. So wie es mit vielen Allergien gehen kann. Und Donovan hatte eben das Pech, daß bei ihm eine ganz schlimme Stauballergie aufgetreten ist. "

"Und nun muß Daniel alleine seine Büchern wälzen."

"Das tut mir leid, Daniel!"

"Mir auch, Sam."

_eine Weile betretenes Schweigen; Essensgeräusche_

"Hattest du denn ein schönes Wochenende, Daniel?"

"Ja. Ich hab mal wieder richtig ausgeschlafen am Samstag."

"Und dann? Du hast doch sicher nicht den ganzen Tag geschlafen, oder?"

"Nicht den ganzen Tag. Nein."

_Undeutliches Gemurmel von Jack, ein Glas klappert_

"Jack kam nachmittags noch vorbei und hat meinen Zaun repariert. Und was hast du gemacht?"

"Ich hab mal wieder Mark besucht und mit meinen Nichten gespielt."

"Das ist doch schön, Sam."

_Räuspern_

"Übrigens danke für den Tip mit dem Honig, Daniel."

_Husten_

"Hast du dich verschluckt, Daniel?"

_Röcheln_

_Klopfgeräusche auf einen Körper_

"Daniel nimmt in letzter Zeit den Mund manchmal sehr voll, Carter."

_erneutes Husten_

"Alles ok, Daniel?"

_Krächzen_ "Ich... äh..."

_wieder Klopfgeräusche auf einen Körper, Schluckgeräusche_

"Okay... ich glaube, es geht wieder."

"Ja?"

"Ja, Sam. Danke."

"Wie war das mit dem Honig? Raus damit, Carter."

"Äh... Nun ja, Daniel meinte, man bekäme davon geschmeidigere Lippen, Sir."

"Daniel?"

"Jack?" _Husten_

"Schlucken, Daniel, nicht kauen."

"Ich..."

"Schon klar, Dannyboy."

**Eine halbe Stunde später in Daniels Büro**

_Telefonklingeln_

"Daniel Jackson?"

"Hallo Daniel."

"Jack, was gibt's?"

"Nichts."

"Ist dir langweilig?"

"Nö."

"Warum rufst du dann an?"

"Wollte nur fragen, ob alles okay ist."

"Ja?"

"Hm."

"Es ist."

"Was?"

"Alles okay."

"Gut."

_Kurze Stille_

"Na, dann kann ich ja wieder."

"Ja."

_Kurzes Schweigen_

"Gut."

"Okay."

"Ich leg jetzt auf."

"Hmm..."

"Bis dann."

"Daniel?"

"Ja?"

"Ich... Lust, heute abend zum Essen zu kommen?"

"Interessante Wortwahl, Jack."

"Was?"

"Nichts."

_Kurzes Schweigen_

"Und?"

"Ich glaube, ich... komme, Jack."

"Interessante Wortwahl."

"Und Jack?"

"Ja, Daniel?"

"Kennst du die berühmten drei Worte?"

"_Die_ berühmten drei Worte Daniel? Laß mich kurz nachdenken... _Du mich auch_?"

_Lachen_ "Nein, die anderen."

"Die _anderen_? Es gibt noch andere?"

_Klopfen an der Türe_

"Ja? Hi, komm doch rein!"

_Türe wird geöffnet, leises Murmeln _

"Hab dir einen Link geschickt. Schau ihn dir mal an..."

"Was?"

"Bis später."

_Telefonhörer wird aufgelegt_

**Das Büro des Generals**

"Daniel?"

_Tuten des Telefons_

"Legt der Kerl einfach auf!"

_Telefonhörer wird aufgelegt_

"Wie war das mit dem...? Mal sehen..."

_Mausklicken und Geräusche der Tastatur_

"Okay, hier ist sie ja... We, We, We, Punkt... _Was_!"

_Mausklicke_

"Ich fasse es nicht, wie kommt der auf solche Seiten?"

"Was? 'Schluck' es, baby'..."

_undeutliches Gemurmel, der Telefonhörer wird abgehoben und die Wähltasten gedrückt_

"Daniel? Weißt du noch, wovon wir neulich geredet haben? Ich sage nur 'das stellst du dir so vor'... Ich glaube, wir müssen uns nach Pizza und Obstsalat mal darüber unterhalten, welche Internet-Seiten du so besuchst... _Baby_."

_Telefonhörer wird aufgelegt_

_**Finis** _


End file.
